


Feet

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Feet

Title: Feet  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Great Game_ , written because of [this art](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/35415365167/trick-or-treat-smell-my-feet)  
Warnings: none

It wasn’t until the third time John found himself stretching to grab the mugs from the cupboard’s upper shelf that he noticed Sherlock’s eyes on him. Or rather, Sherlock’s eyes focused on John’s feet. This was confirmed when he saw Sherlock’s eyes widen ever so slightly as John put his weight on the ball on his right foot, making himself just a little taller. John flexed his toes, smiling a bit as he heard Sherlock suck in a breath. When he turned around with the mugs in his hands, Sherlock was once again studying the report Lestrade had given him.


End file.
